Comforting The Teacher
by gunman
Summary: After discovering that her boyfriend is cheating on her, popular and sexy school teacher Misato Katsuragi is comforted by star high-school student Shinji Ikari. Strong Citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**_COMFORTING THE TEACHER_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: After her boyfriend betrays her, school teacher Misato Katsuragi is comforted by high-school student Shinji Ikari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari is an 18-year old high school student, member of the Tatsunoko Academy concert music school group and the soccer team.

Misato Katsuragi is a 33-year old high school teacher. Despite looking like a lingerie model, Misato decided long ago to be a teacher. Teaching both Japanese history and being the girls Physical Education teacher and is very popular amongst the students and teachers of the school.

Despite that Misato is in a relationship with Ryoji Kaji, she and Shinji were attracted to each other.

Misato has long dark-purple hair, dark gray eyes, a lean and athletic body that she spent years working on. She had a trim waist, long athletic legs, unblemished skin, and a chest that make most of the school faculty green with envy. She also has a 'not-so-Japanese' face, implying that one of her ancestors was from Europe.

Misato's personality is one of honesty, sincerity, compassion and even patience. She takes her responsibilities as a teacher seriously, but has proven to be fun-loving and playful, even to the point of teasing the majority of her students. This keeps her in a job, but also makes her popular with the school.

Shinji is a lean but athletic young man, muscular and fit, short brown hair and light blue eyes, with a handsome, some would say _bishounen_ , face that made some girls (including teachers) swoon and some guys jealous.

Misato thinks that Shinji is more mature than the rest of the students and faculty, as well as quite handsome. While he does have fantasies about Misato, he respects her too much to actually gossip like most of the males in the school.

One day, Misato tries to call Kaji to see when he is coming back, but her phone wasn't charged and died.

While recharging her phone in the teachers lounge, she asks Ritsuko if she can borrow hers.

Ritsuko lets her borrow her phone, but when she calls Kaji, someone else answers. A woman.

Misato is devastated, especially when she hears their conversation that Kaji is actually having an affair with another woman.

Misato hides this devastation well, but at the end of the day once every one has gone home, she stays at the school, gets drunk (from her private stash) and cries herself to sleep.

Shinji, who was working on a special project in the art room, finds an upset Misato and does his best to comfort her.

Shinji takes the drunk and upset Misato back to her apartment, which isn't too far from the school itself.

He gets to her front door and gets it open, only for Misato to push up on him, kissing him as she pushed him backwards into the apartment.

Shinji gasped at Misato's aggressiveness, despite how sexy she was.

"Miss Misato, what...?"

"I'm lonely, Shinji-kun... and horny... so horny!" she said with as she undid her blouse, exposing her generous bust to the boy, still clad in a loose black lace bra.

 _Oh, Damn It!_ He thought as his reason started giving way to lust.

Now, Misato wasn't as drunk as she was leading Shinji to believe. Too many late-night drinks with her friends, and Kaji, had made her a heavy-weight in that area. She was a little tipsy, but she was also feeling more than a little lonely at Kaji being with another woman, and horny mostly because of her drinking. So, naturally, she thought a little revenge sex would be just the thing to cheer her up. The problem was finding a willing partner.

She could have easily gone to any bar and picked up some random guy. Fortunately, one had quickly presented itself to her.

Shinji Ikari, a high school senior and one of the hottest boys in her class. She had had her eyes on him for a while now, and wondered if the rumors about him were true.

Shinji was just staring at his incredibly sexy teacher as she had stripped herself right in front of him, her ample cleavage on display as she slid her skirt off and let it fall to the floor. Standing before her student in only her sexy-looking black silk panties and lace bra, Misato was enjoying the rather shell-shocked expression on his face.

Eyeing his impressive bulge in his pants, Misato sauntered over to Shinji and quickly threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against his body as she kissed him fully on the mouth.

Shinji gasped as his sexy teacher slipped her tongue into his mouth and moaned erotically as she held him tight. His own arousal taking over, Shinji's hands went around the shapely Misato Katsuragi as he started to kiss her back.

 _Good boy!_ Misato thought lustfully as her body rubbed up against his own.

However, Misato didn't like the fact that Shinji was wearing so many clothes, and quickly started pulling at his shirt. Taking the hint, Shinji untangled himself from the woman and lifted his shirt over his head. Misato licked her lips, liking what she was seeing on the young man. An athletic yet lean chest, no scars or skin tags, and right now it was all hers.

Her hands touched his chest, gliding over his skin as she smiled lustfully at him. Shinji smiled back, enjoying the attention of his sexy teacher. Misato grabbed his belt and quickly, and skillfully, undid the buckle, and then the button and zipper, pulling his pants down, along with his boxers, releasing his painfully hardened member. Misato smiled even more.

 _He's bigger than I heard!_ She thought as she caressed his engorged manhood.

Shinji flinched as she gripped him firmly.

"You're going to enjoy this, Shinji-kun." she said sultrily to him as she gave him manhood a few teasing licks, before slowly engulfing his fully aroused manhood.

"OH, DAMN!" Shinji gasped as she forced herself to take all of him in one go.

 _Wow! He's bigger than I thought! I nearly choked on him before my mouth could adjust!_ She thought to herself as she relaxed her jaw.

Misato started sucking since her tongue was pretty much in the way. Within less than a minute, Shinji came due to Misato's rather expert skill.

The shock of his first BJ had caused him to fall backwards onto the floor, taking Misato with him, gasping as he looked down to see his sexy teacher still had a firm grip on him, crawling over his legs in order to give his still harden manhood a flew loving licks

"Where... did you learn... to do that?" he gasped.

"Practice." she said, then her face became serious and sorrowful. "I learned it... to keep my boyfriend happy, but... I guess he didn't appreciate it."

 _Stupid idiot!_ Shinji thought as he saw how upset Misato was at this. He sat and moved over to his teacher.

He cupped her face with his hand, causing her to look up at him.

"I appreciate it." he said to her.

She smiled at him as he stood up and offered her his hand. Misato took it and he pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms, holding her nearly naked body in a warm hug as he nuzzled the skin of her neck.

"Shinji..." she moaned softly as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Let me show you my appreciation." he said to her as he reached around and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her quivering breasts exposed to the air.

He deepened the kiss as his hands slid down his shapely hips and stopped at her panties. He grabbed them and slowly pulled them down, exposing her glistening and moist womanhood, and causing her to gasp slightly. Misato felt her heart beat loudly in her chest, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in years. A feeling of exhilaration, a thrill that made her nearly orgasm at the thought of making love to this athletic young man. And she didn't know why.

Maybe it was the experience of sex with someone new, maybe it was the thought that she was going to take the virginity of someone she was attracted to, maybe it was the possibility that this time around... things would be better.

The both of them completely naked now, Misato took Shinjis hand and lead him deeper into her apartment, right into her darkened bedroom. Shinji closed the door behind them as Misato spun around and embraced her young lover.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other, both of them feeling each others heat as Misatos perfect breasts rubbed up against Shinjis firm chest. Her arms around his neck, his arms underneath her own arms as they wrapped around her voluptuous body, caressing her back and then down to her shapely ass, her legs coiling around his own body, as if trying to pull him inside of her.

Misato moaned as Shinji pressed his lips to hers, the young man at even height with the sexy teacher as he hungrily ravaged her mouth.

Shinji could not contain himself any longer. He reached down, grabbing underneath Misatos legs and pulling her up off the floor, stumbling around towards her slightly messy futon.

Leaning down and practically falling onto the mattress, Shinji held onto the sexy teacher as her back touched the cool sheets, right before he impaled himself into her body. Misato gasped as she felt him enter her body, her back arching on instinct. She was shocked, more so from the fact that she was right, that Shinji was larger than she had originally estimated.

"Ah! AH! Oh, My!" she gasped as Shinji pushed himself all the way into her shapely body.

"Miss Misato!" he gasped as her legs were wriggling wildly in the air as Shinji impaled her to the futon.

 _GOD! HE'S RIPPING ME APART!_ Her mind shouted as her favorite student had now passed into manhood, by stretching her more than she had been in the past.

 _She's So Tight!_ He mentally gasped as he knelt on her futon, gripping her hips and began slowly rolling his hips back and forth.

"Uh, Oh, Ah! YES! Shinji!" she whimpered as the younger man stimulated her entire body. Her heart was beating wildly with excitement, her mind filled with lust and passion; she hadn't felt this good in years. Her first time hadn't felt this good. Sex with Kaji in the past hadn't felt this good. Even when she had had a threesome, it hadn't felt this good. Her mind couldn't comprehend exactly why. She couldn't even form coherent thoughts, the intensity of the moment overwhelming her.

She felt Shinjis hands slide up her trim waist, cupping and massaging her breasts with earnest. She felt him knead and fondle her chest, running his hands all over her skin, tenderly and thoroughly. She then felt his arms slide under her body, arching her back up as she felt his lips and tongue being to lavishly attend to her breasts.

There was tenderness in his touch, but also something else she couldn't comprehend. Attentiveness, maybe? Part of her thought that maybe Shinji was trying to get to know her body, trying to determine what she liked and didn't like. She could feel his hands run over her body, every which way she had skin, which was suddenly more sensitive than before.

Misato started to react, her hands reaching up and holding Shinjis head to keep suckling her breasts, her legs wrapped around his body to hold him to her. Though, she was sure he didn't want to leave. The feelings inside of her continued to spike throughout her body as she felt Shinjis fully weight upon herself, his manhood pounding her more intently than before. It was turning her on even more as she continued to writhe wildly underneath her young lover.

Misato cried out again, feeling Shinji thrusting in and out of her body, faster and harder this time. She could feel his skin rubbing fiercely against her as he screwed her brains out. She felt his sweat droplets fall upon her, and could feel her own sweat rolling down her body.

 _I... am... so... hot! This is... so intense! I'm gonna come!_ Misato's mind was all but screaming at her as she felt his manhood stab repeatedly her own G-Spot, something that Kaji had taken longer to find than Shinji. Maybe it was because Shinji was longer than Kaji, and could reach it quicker? Maybe it was because Shinji had a natural talent?

He was definitely enthusiastic, and energetic.

Whatever the reason, Misato was huffing and puffing as she suddenly felt her body pulse and convulse, instinctively crying out for release.

"SHINJI!" Misato screamed as she came, harder than she could ever remember beforehand.

Shinjis body stretched out like a cat, rising up on his arms as he came hard within the sexy teacher.

"MISATO!" Shinji grunted out as he came, his arms wrapping around her trim waist to hold her shapely body to his as he spilled his seed within her. Misato arms flailed out, grabbing as much of her sheets as she could, bunched in her hands. Their bodies reverberated with their mutual orgasm, wild heart beats gradually slowly down, their breathing coming out in waves as they settled down onto the bed.

Misato had felt herself drain of energy as her orgasm hit, igniting on fire every nerve she had. She almost felt like she was having a stroke. She could still feel her body shuddering from a euphoria she had not felt since... she could even remember.

Shinji held onto his teacher as he nuzzled her perfect and perky breasts with his face. His breathing was returning to normal, and he realized fully what he had just done.

"Oh... oh... oh, my!" Misato panted softly as she gently caressed Shinjis head, her heart slowly calming down, her throat dry and body feeling like jelly.

"That was... incredible... sensei." Shinji whispered.

"It was." Misato sighed as she continued to hold the younger man to her.

She felt Shinji move after a couple of minutes, lifting himself up and supporting himself with his arms, to loom over the woman, her chest still heaving from their passionate roll between the sheets. She could feel he was still inside her, as he looked down at her.

"How do you feel, sensei?" Shinji asked the woman.

"So... good." Misato sighed, her eyes a little glassy and her breathing slowly returning to normal. She looked down as her hand trailed down Shinji's chest, towards his manhood that was still inside of her. "Still hard, Shinji-kun?"

"Still hard, Miss Misato." Shinji said, somewhat cockily, giving his hips a quick thrust, causing Misato to gasp as he did.

"OH!" she gasped at his sudden movement, her breathing getting deep again. "Well then, let's put it to some good use!" she said as she reached up, gripped the back on his head, and brought his lips, and his body, down against hers once again.

Shinji interlaced his fingers with Misatos, his skin sliding against her own still-slick body as round two of their intercourse began.

The pair made love all night long, until they were completely exhausted, wrapped in each others arms and slept throughout most of the following Saturday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: 

Well, here's my Shinji/Misato story, in the vein of the 'Boy Next Door' story, that I wrote up for Shinji and Ritsuko, the 'My Student Lover' story. Some people say that Misato is hotter, and while that might be true, I figured Ritsuko deserved some attention. That being said, here's my Shinji is the high school student and Misato is the teacher story. Not sure just where I'm going with this. But I'm trying to work on a happy ending for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**COMFORTING THE TEACHER  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or its characters.

Summary: Shinji continues to help his teacher, Miss Misato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

(A week later. Friday afternoon)

Misato finished up with her lesson right before the bell rung. A first for her.

The students filed out one-by-one, leaving the beautiful Miss Katsuragi alone to herself.

It was the end of the day and Misato didn't have any more classes to teach. Which had been a relief for her, since she was anxious to leave and... and what? Go back to her empty apartment where she didn't even have a pet fish waiting for her?

It had been a week since she found out about Kaji cheating on her. (She promptly broke up with him on Monday) But her thoughts were not on her cheating ex. No. They were on the boy she had had revenge sex with.

Really **great** revenge sex.

All weekend long.

Misato and Shinji hadn't really talked about what happened that Friday night. She admitted that she was a little drunk and that she was upset about how her boyfriend had cheated on her with another woman. (Actually, she was loathe to find out it was a much younger woman than herself, but that was not really the point as she saw it) She wasn't even sure where they (she and Shinji) stood. She could have told him that she wasn't as drunk as she pretended to be, and was only using him for revenge sex, but there was something about that idea that made her feel like some kind of slut. The idea that she would have slept with anyone, made her feel cheap.

(Despite that she had done it before.)

But she would have, out of sheer revenge. She was fortunate that the one who had 'approached her' was someone who seemed to care a great deal for her.

Shinji was something special. She had admitted that even before she had put the moves on him.

He cared for her, had made their night together something truly memorable and took her to heights of pleasure she hadn't known before with other lovers.

She had taken his virginity, and he gave her a night (technically weekend) she would remember for years to come.

Of course, that was the problem.

She didn't want to remember that one time. She wanted to have it over and over again until it was a collection of experiences she could boast about.

(Course, she couldn't, since it would expose her having sex with one of her students)

What Misato wanted was a regular lover, a relationship with someone who valued her and cared for her. Cared for her as a person, and not a pair of breasts with a pussy they could use whenever they wanted. Someone who would pamper her, cheer her up when she was blue, make her feel like she was the queen of her own world.

Shinji was that someone.

Misato hadn't stopped thinking about him and the weekend they had spent together. Her loins moistened every time she did.

But what could she say to him? How could she go about pursuing a relationship with him?

Where would she even start?

"Miss Misato?" a voice boke her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Shinji!" she gasped when she saw the person she had been thinking about standing before her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Uh... yes! I'm fine. Why?" she replied.

"Because I've been calling your name for the last 60 seconds and you haven't responded. I was about to shake you." he said.

"Oh, sorry. I was... just thinking." she said, distantly.

"Oh. About...?" he asked.

"Something private." she said, not looking at him.

"Oh. Okay. Well, then I'll see you on Monday then." he said as he turned to walk out.

Shinji wasn't sure where they stood. Even after having sex last week, but he also knew that Misato was in a bad way. She probably needed time to figure things out.

Misato watched him leave, the sad expression on his face. Her heart went out to him. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shinji! Wait!" she called out.

She rose up out of her seat as Shinji turned around, the older woman moving passed him to close and lock the door to the classroom. She spun around, capturing his face between her hands and kissing him passionately on the lips.

She threw her arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him more fiercely as she held him close.

Shinji was stunned at first, but quickly returned the kiss as he wrapped his own arms around her shapely body.

Misato suddenly pulled away from Shinji and rushed over to the classroom door, pulling the blinds down so that no one would peak inside. The classroom window shutters were all blurry when closed, and they were already closed. Misato spun around to look at Shinji, who seemed like he was waiting for her to make a move. It was a little comical to see her rush around the room, and close everything up, before leaning against the desk to catch her breath.

Misato pushed off from the desk, moving to Shinji, her hands running over his chest as she stared at him intently. His own hands rested on her shapely hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you, Shinji-kun. Please." she whispered to him as she held him tight and close.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. His left hand went down to her backside, caressing it gently, as his right hand rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm right here, Miss Misato." he said to her.

She stared at him intently, her hand caressing the side of his face as her breathing seemed to get deeper.

"Make me scream!" she said with a panting breath.

Shinji paused as a memory flashed in his head.

( _Flashback, yesterday_ )

 _Shinji looked on in curiosity as basketball pointman Toji Suzuhara took Student Council President Hikari Horaki on the teachers desk of their math class._

 _Hikaris panties were already on the floor and Toji's tracksuit was down around his ankles. The jock was just thrusting into the Prez from behind, and she wasn't putting up any kind of resistance. Though her moans were pretty erotic sounding._

" _Fuck me, Toji-kun! Make me scream!" Hikari gasped._

 _Shinji just shook his head, knowing the pair were going to get caught._

 _But... he had to admire the fact they were so open about their relationship._

( _End Flashback_ )

Shinji pushed Misato up against the desk, his arms around her body as he rubbed up against her, kissing her passionately as she moaned at his actions. He reached down and caressed her legs, bringing his hands up while lifting her skirt up as well. Misato gasped at feeling his aroused manhood rub up intently against her panties, his pants and her silky undergarments separating their bare bodies, causing her to moisten rather quickly.

His hands quickly worked the buttons on her blouse open, flapping it open and snaking his arms inside her shirt, to wrap behind her shapely physique and hold her close. He was intensely kissing her as he pulled her up against him, her bra-clad breasts pushing against his shirt. Not that she minded, but she really did want more than this.

"I need this, Shinji. I need you badly." she gasped in between kisses.

"It's nice to be needed." he whispered back to her.

Misato had, of course, told Shinji about her boyfriend Kaji sleeping with another woman and thus her feelings of betrayal, over the weekend they spent together. Despite that they were making out while both of them were naked and lounging around her apartment, Shinji listened intently to the problems of his beautiful teacher.

He didn't mind being used for revenge sex, though he probably wondered if Misato would tell Kaji about it being with him. That kind of thing would backfire, if it was revealed that she had slept with one of her own students.

But now he had much more important things to focus on.

Shinji suddenly spun her around as he pushed up behind her, his hands working at her clothing, pulling her blouse off and snaking his hands up her body to cup her generous right breast underneath her black bra with his right hand, then sliding his left hand into her skirt and right into her panties. Misato gasped as Shinjis fingers played with her wet womanhood as he continued to grind up against her. He gripped her bra and pulled it up, exposing both of her mammaries to the air.

Misato was enjoying his touch, his hands on her body, his breathing in her ears, his very presence, as well as the growing sensations within her body. She barely realized that her skirt had fallen to the ground until Shinji pulled down her panties and thrust into her from behind.

Misato was shocked, gasping and moaning intently as he drove into her. She actually enjoyed his intense need and desire for her.

Shinji pulled Misatos panties from her legs and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Don't make so much noise, Miss Misato. We'll get caught." he said hotly into her ear.

Misato didn't argue with that fact, even as she continued to scream at Shinjis pounding her.

She bit down on her panties even as her bare breasts were massaged by Shinjis hands. The taste was slightly unfamiliar to her, since she had never tried eating her own silk underwear with her own juices in it before.

Shinji continued to pound her from behind, causing the older woman to cry out in sheer joy. He threw himself in with as much enthusiasm as he could, wanting to please the sexy woman. But he wanted this as well.

Ever since he had had sex with Misato in her apartment, he had been thinking about little else than her. Misato was so passionate, and all he could do was match that passion with his own athleticism. Like he was doing now.

Several intense minutes of pleasure passed before Misato cried out in orgasm, spitting her panties out of her mouth. The underwear bounced off her desk and onto her chair before diving under her desk.

Shinji spun Misato around, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up onto the desk. He spread her legs open as he dove down between them. Misato was panting with excitement at what she knew was coming.

"AAAHHH! YES! YES! OH, GOD!" Misato moaned/screamed as Shinji ate her out.

His tongue was driving her mad with each passing second. He really knew how to treat her.

Her hands grabbed his head, running her fingers through his hair wildly as she wrapped her legs around his head and shoulders.

Time seemed to stop as Misato was wrapped up in the joys of their love making. Her heart beat hard and fast as Shinji touched her with a skill even Kaji never bothered demonstrating. He never went down on her, never pleased her like this.

Why was she thinking of him now, as he clearly wasn't a true lover?

Misato fell back onto her desk as she came again, Shinji feeling the pressure around his head as the womans thighs crushed him tightly. Shinji was able to pry himself from her smooth thighs before he crawled up on the desk and over the panting woman.

The pair were a tangled mess of limbs and loose clothing as Shinji thrust into his beautiful teacher, holding her close as stared intently into her eyes. Misato pulled his shirt off body, all but tearing at it as she caressed his chest, pulling him down onto her and began racking her nails over his back.

"Sh-Shinji! I'm... I'm going to come!" she gasped, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Me too! It's so good! I can't..." he said, unable to pull out of her.

"Yes! Do it! Inside Me!" she cried out as she held him tightly.

"Are you..."

"Please, hurry! I Need It!"

' _Greedy little minx_.' he thought as he held her tightly, the pair coming together in a rather joyous orgasm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Misato and Shinji cried out in near perfect unison.

Shinji and Misato just held each other tightly for several minutes, the pair on their sides on the rather hard desk, papers and other stationary scattered on the floor.

Misato hadn't felt so good in so long, especially with Shinji cuddling her so close. Another thing she loved about him.

Shinji brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face, kissing her lips softly as he stared into her eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Misato?" he said softly to her.

"I missed this." Misato moaned, her head resting against his. "I need this."

Suddenly, the sound of stampeding feet was heard outside, catching their attention.

Curious, Misato all but jumped off the desk, fearing that someone might burst into her classroom. She motioned for Shinji to get dressed as she hurriedly put on her own clothes, as much as she could, motioning for Shinji to stay quiet, and carefully poked her head out the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" Misato asked one student who paused to respond to her.

"It's Hikari Hokari and Toji Suzuhara! They're having sex in the math room right now!" Kensuke Aida said as he and several other students ran down the hallway.

Obviously these were the teens from the afternoon clubs that the school hosted.

Misato and Shinji, who had been standing behind the woman, looked at each other in shock.

Shinji knew about the pair, but he was surprised they were doing it again. And in the same place!

Misato looked at Shinji as she grabbed her bag.

"Get your stuff! Hurry!" Misato said in a whisper.

Misato and Shinji managed to slip out amidst the chaos of Toji and Hikari getting caught.

Shinji thought maybe he owed them one for this.

They made it outside and got to Misato's car, quickly getting inside.

"So, what now?" Shinji asked from the passenger seat.

"Well... it's Friday night. How about some dinner at my place and...we continue where we left off?" Misato suggested.

"Sounds good." he said with a smile.

However, before Misato could start the car, her eyes went wide in realization.

"Oh no!" Misato gasped, her hand on the key.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"I think I left my panties back in the classroom." she said.

"You think?"

Misato patted her hips and blushed.

"Yeah. I did." she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Uh..." he started to say... before he started laughing.

Misato quickly realized why he was laughing, started laughing too. She started the car and drove off with her comfort boy sitting next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misato was lying face down on her bed, completely naked, while Shinji, also naked, was slowly kissing his way up her spine from her shapely rear end to her shoulders. His hands were caressing her body, sending pleasant shivers through her body.

"Uh... yes!" Misato moaned as her lover tenderly touched her.

"How are you feeling, Misato-chan?" he whispered into her ear, his body covering her own.

There were so many words Misato could have used at that point. But she choose to forgo all that as she turned around, her arm reaching up and wrapping around Shinjis neck, and bringing him into a smouldering kiss.

Shinji returned the kiss as his body melded with her own, his manhood sliding neatly into Misato's body, his arms reaching around to caress her ample breasts.

Misato felt so good right now. She never wanted this to end. Having sex with a hot younger man, who clearly adored her, was sending warm feelings and surges of joy all throughout her body. And especially into her heart.

She didn't care if this was wrong, she didn't care how they were going to make this work. All she cared about... was the comfort that he offered her right here and now.

Shinji pulled away from his teacher and carefully turned her over. Misato spread her legs as Shinji laid himself down on her, sliding into her body and causing her to gasp in joy. She wrapped her arms behind his neck as he kissed her lips happily. He wrapped his arms around her shapely form and continued his enthusiastic love-making.

Misato moaned happily as her lover took her again and again and again, arms and legs wrapping around him tightly as he held her close.

"Ah! Shinji! Don't... don't leave me." she moaned to him.

"I won't. I promise." he said as he came inside her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out as she came with him.

It was going to be a very long weekend for the pair, once again.


End file.
